


Time And Time Again

by marksmom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse Mentioned, Implied Slash, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Graphic Violence, Romance, Time Travel, minor language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksmom/pseuds/marksmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over, but the cost has been too high.  Hermione sends Harry back in time to change that...and he finds love along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time And Time Again

“Hermione, how do you know this will work?”

“Relax Harry...I've already tested it on myself, so I know it works.”

“Where are you going to send me?”

“Hold still...and it's not where, it's when. _**Me Ad Praeterita!**_ ” 

~OOooOO~

Harry felt like he had been hit with several bludgers all at once as he woke. He was lying on a wooden floor, very much like the one at the Burrow, but he knew that he was no longer there. He carefully raised his head to look around, wincing as it pounded ferociously. In the dim light he saw a sofa and several armchairs. Marshalling his limbs into working order, he shakily crawled across the floor to the sofa. He crawled up onto its plush surface and let his body relax; he realised that it was foolish to let his guard down, but he didn't think he could actually protect himself right now anyway. As he drifted into unconsciousness, he recalled Hermione's words... _'And it's not where, it's when.'_  

~OOooOO~

Harry woke to the feeling of being watched. He moved his wrist slightly, making sure he had his wand in its holster, before he opened his eyes. He looked around slowly, committing his surroundings to memory, just in case he would need the information. He had been right in that this room reminded him of the Burrow, but he wasn't at the Burrow...he wasn't sure where, let alone  _**when** _ , he was now.  _Damn you, Hermione...couldn't you at least tell me what time you were going to send me to?_

He sat up and realised that the armchair closest to the door now contained a man...a man watching his movements very closely. He ran his eyes over this man and realised how much he looked like Ron...or, indeed, any of the male Weasley children. His bright blue eyes sparkled with humour and intelligence as he gauged Harry's reaction to his presence. He tilted his head to the right a little and Harry was struck dumb by his resemblance to Fred. Harry's heart clenched painfully at the reminder of his deceased friend and brother. He couldn't help the tears that tracked down his cheeks as he fought to bury the memories.

He felt a hand on his shoulder the instant before a deep voice spoke, “Are you alright there?” Harry shook his head, unable to get his voice to work, and continued to fight the tears.

Fabian Prewett looked up as his twin brother Gideon entered the room. Silent communication passed between the two as the strange man on their sofa continued to cry. Neither one knew who he was or how he had ended up there, but they were both now concerned about his emotional state. The younger man dragged in a deep breath and finally gained control of his tears; he looked up at them and the shock on his face would have been laughable in any other situation.

Harry looked back and forth between the twins and realised just what time period Hermione had sent him to. The Prewett twins were still alive, so that meant it had to be some time before September of 1981. Harry knew that Hermione had sent him back to this particular time for a reason, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what it was. He cleared his throat.

“If you want me to, I'll swear on my magic that I don't mean you any harm.”

Gideon looked at his brother and then back at the other man. He had yet to make eye contact with him, so he couldn't look into his memories. They both nodded and the man drew his wand.

“I, Harry James Potter, do hereby swear on my magic that I have absolutely no intention of harming either Gideon or Fabian Prewett. So I have spoken, so let it be.” He paused for a moment, then... “Lumos.” The tip of his wand lit up a bright white-blue. The twins relaxed a little and thought about his words.

“Harry James Potter?”

“Any relation to James Potter?”

“And how did you know who we are?”

Harry paused before answering...he wasn't sure how much he should tell anyone about who he was. He knew that the Prewett twins were members of the original Order of the Phoenix, along with his parents, but he didn't know exactly how much of the past Hermione wanted him to change. “Yes, I'm a relation...if you'll believe me, I am James Potter's son.”

Both men went completely still. This young man was claiming to be from the future! Time travel was illegal...too many mistakes could be made. Fabian looked at the man and chose his words carefully. “How can we be sure you're telling the truth? If we said we wanted you to take Veritaserum, would you do it?”

Harry nodded; he needed for these two to believe him. He looked at them, first at Fabian and then at Gideon. When their eyes made contact, Gideon took advantage of the situation. “Legilimens!” As Gideon sorted through Harry's thoughts and memories, Fabian noticed that he didn't fight Gideon; the man obviously knew what Legilimency was and what it was used for.

Gideon found that Harry was indeed telling the truth about who he was...not only that, but he discovered some very disturbing information about He Who Must Not Be Named. He withdrew from Harry's mind and sat on the floor in front of him. “How, exactly, does that come to be?” He knew Harry would understand him.

“When I am fifteen months old, on October 31, 1981, he will attack and kill my parents...he will try to kill me, but will be unsuccessful. His body will be destroyed, but because he has made horcruxes with his soul, he will live on in spirit.”

“Why was our sister in your memories and do you know who we are?”

“Yes, I know who you are; you are Gideon and Fabian Prewett, twin brothers of Molly Prewett Weasley. The Weasleys took a liking to me from my first year at Hogwarts...your nephew Ron is my best mate.”

Fabian shook his head. “We don't have a nephew Ron.”

Harry smiled. “What's the date today?”

“The twenty-first of September, 1979.”

“Ron will be born on the first of March, next year.”

Fabian stood and walked to the hearth. Throwing a bit of floo powder in, he called “Molly Weasley” and waited. The head of a younger version of the Molly Weasley Harry was used to popped up in the flames.

“Yes Fabian, you wanted something?”

Fabian looked at Harry and then back at his sister. “Molly, are you expecting?”

The surprise on her face was priceless. “How did you know? We were going to announce it at the family dinner tomorrow.”

“I think you'd better get Arthur and come over here. Have Bill watch the boys, he's old enough.”

Molly's head nodded and she disappeared from the flames. Fabian walked back over to where Harry sat and knelt down. “I don't know how you got here, but we're going to need some more information from you.” He looked at his brother. “I'm going to get James and Lily over here, along with Albus Dumbledore. If anyone can make sense of this, it will be him.” Gideon nodded, agreeing with his twin.

He looked back at the younger man, wondering why he had been sent back to their time and why to their house. He looked to be no older than about seventeen or eighteen and had what looked like battle scars all over his arms. This was no innocent boy, though; when he had looked into his mind, Gideon had seen things that no teenager should have ever seen. _He's handsome as hell, though_ , thought Gideon. _I've never seen that combination of hair and eyes before...I wonder if Lily's pregnant yet._

“How did you get here and why were you sent?”

“I don't really know exactly why I was sent, but my friend, Hermione, sent me back here so that I could change some things. Too many people died in the final war with Voldemort” Gideon flinched slightly, “and I guess that she thought that I would be the best one to come back and change things for the better.”

Gideon shook his head. “That's why time travel is illegal. If you change one wrong thing, you could end up killing yourself. There are too many things that can go horribly wrong with it.”

“I know...it's still illegal in 1998. I don't know why she thought this would work...and now I don't even know how to get back to my own time.” He raised his green eyes to look at Gideon. “If I can't figure out how to get back, I may be stuck here.”

Gideon was struck by the beauty of those eyes. _Oh Bloody Hell! Now is not the time to finally decide that you're gay, Gideon...you have more important things to worry about. Like if this boy is really who he says he is._ Gideon blinked, clearing his thoughts. He looked around, noticing that Fabian had left, most likely to get the Potters and Dumbledore like he said he would. “Would you like some tea or a coke? I think we have juice somewhere, but I'm not sure if it's still good.”

“Tea's fine, thank you.” Harry put his head down in his hands and tried to remember the spell Hermione had used to get him there. She had muttered the words so fast, though, that all he could remember was Me Ad...something. One more word, but he hadn't heard it; he hadn't been prepared for her to cast the spell right then. He had thought that they were going to talk more about what she thought he ought to do when she sent him back in time. He missed the concerned look on Gideon's face as he left the living room to get the tea. 

~OOooOO~

Fifteen minutes later and there were six more people in the room. Fabian had brought Lily and James Potter back with him and then had fire-called Albus Dumbledore to come right away. Molly and Arthur had apparated into the living room just as Albus stepped through the floo. James hadn't taken his eyes off of Harry from the moment he had seen him sitting on the sofa and Lily was glancing back and forth between the two with a very confused look on her face.

Albus walked up to the sofa and sat down next to the young man. He gently lifted Harry's head and asked, “Would you please look at me?”

Harry nodded. “I know what Legilimency is, Professor, so go ahead.”

Albus took a more thorough walk through Harry's memories than Gideon had and, by the time he was done, both men were exhausted and Albus was in shock. “How can this be?” He looked from James and Lily to Harry and then back again. “This boy is your son.”

James stiffened and wrapped his arms around Lily. “That's not possible...Albus, you know what the healers told us. My chances of fathering a child are between slim and none. How can he be our child?”

“James, I don't know what happens or how it happens, but this boy _**is**_ your son!” He looked at Harry. “The memories I saw of a battle, when does that take place?”

“The second of May, 1998.”

Everyone in the room except for Gideon gasped in shock. He already knew just how far in the future Harry had come from, he was just concerned about the effects of him being here now. “What happens now, Albus? He said that he was sent back by a friend to change some things...can we let that happen?”

Harry looked up and around at the people gathered in front of him. “Unless you want five of the people in this room to be dead by July of 1997, you'd _**better**_ let me.” He lowered his eyes back to his hands.

They all stared him in horror... _ **five**_ of them? Only the boy and two others here would live that long? Who were they and how would the others die?

Albus shook his head to clear it; this young man had just thrown a rather large and heavy problem directly into his lap. What the boy was telling them seemed incomprehensible. “Who are the two besides yourself who live?”

Harry raised his eyes and looked at them again. “Molly and Arthur Weasley.” He heaved a deep sigh. “Either you can help me defeat Voldemort now, or I can just stand by and watch as the rest of you get picked off one by one. Do you want to know who's first?”

James was taken aback by his son's morbid attitude. “If we die, where do you grow up?”

Harry closed his eyes briefly and then opened them to look at Lily. Her eyes widened and she shook her head vehemently. “No...no, not Petunia! She hates anything to do with magic. Who would place you there?”

Harry shifted his gaze to Albus. Everyone followed the movement and Albus realised that this was something he couldn't allow to happen. He knew about Petunia Dursley's hatred of her sister; he couldn't imagine that she would like to raise her magical nephew. Although, even with her hatred of anything magical, he didn't honestly think that Petunia would harm a child. “I realise that this is completely off of the topic of conversation, but how were you raised by them?”

Harry let out a bark of bitter laughter. “Do you really want to know?” At Albus' nod, Harry chuckled darkly, sending a shiver of fear down Lily's spine. “Alright then, let's see...from the time I was able to understand orders, I was made to follow Aunt Petunia around and shadow her while she cleaned, so that I would learn how to do it properly. As I grew, I was made to do most of the chores, like gardening, mowing the grass, washing the floors, cleaning everything I could reach, sometimes even things I couldn't reach. Once I was able to see over the stove safely, Aunt Petunia taught me how to cook, so that she didn't have to anymore. I did the dishes, the laundry and cleaned up after their son, who was a smaller version of Uncle Vernon. Do you want more?” At James' horrified nod, Harry continued. “All of the things on my list had to be done by the time Uncle Vernon got home; if they weren't, I didn't eat that night or the next morning. It was like being a house elf. If I got better grades than Dudley, I was punished; if I did the slightest thing wrong, I was punished. I didn't know my name was Harry until just before I started primary school; I thought it was Boy or Freak.”

“Did they beat you?” James whispered; he couldn't seem to make his voice any louder than that. The life his son had lived was absolutely awful; he couldn't imagine anyone treating a child that way.

“When they thought I deserved it.” Harry ground his teeth together and stiffened his muscles to keep from ripping off his shirt to show them the scars from the belt that Uncle Vernon had used on him. “It wasn't every day, but it was often enough that I learned to work quickly and work well.” Harry watched as Albus Dumbledore visibly deflated. _Good, the man's worried,_ thought Harry, _and he ought to be...maybe I_ _ **should**_ _take off my shirt._ Harry stood and slowly removed the button-down shirt he was wearing, turning to place it on the sofa behind him. Gasps and dark mutterings filled the room as everyone saw the scars on his back, from his neck to the waistband of the denims he was wearing. He felt gentle fingers trace down the length of one of the scars; he spun around and met the luminous green eyes of his mother.

Lily had tears streaming down her cheeks from the description of her son's life and the sight of his scars. She looked into the eyes that were so much like hers and made him a promise. “I will do whatever it takes to keep that from happening. Tell me what I have to do.”

The rest all nodded, even Albus; they were willing to help this young man defeat He Who Must Not Be Named before any of the things that Harry had spoken of came to pass. 

~OOooOO~

Three weeks into his new life with the Prewett twins and Harry had formulated a plan with Albus' and James' help. They were going to find the horcruxes now and destroy them before Voldemort had a chance to make Harry a horcrux at fifteen months old. Albus had been horrified when Harry had told him about the horcruxes and that he had been one as well. Harry knew where they all were, so destroying them now should be easier than it had been eighteen years in the future.

Gideon was worried about Harry; he seemed to drop into depression at the oddest moments and none of them could figure out why. It always seemed to happen when Fabian was around, so he decided to corner Harry.

He was sitting in the kitchen, going over the plans they had made, when Gideon put up a privacy bubble; Harry's head shot up and he stared. “What's that for?”

“I need to ask you a question, but haven't been able to get you alone to do it. Why do you keep getting depressed when you're around Fabian?”

Harry sighed and ran his hands over his face. “He reminds me of a very dear friend of mine who was killed in that battle I told you about.” He stood and began pacing the floor.

“What was his name?”

Harry hesitated...he didn't want to upset Gideon; in this time, Fred was only a year and a half old. He didn't want to make Molly hyper-protective of her children this early either...it would happen later, on its own. “I want your oath as a wizard that you won't tell anyone what I'm going to say. It will only worry people unnecessarily and I don't want that to happen.” Gideon nodded and made his oath.

“Fabian reminds me of Fred, your nephew.” Gideon's eyes widened. “During the final battle with Voldemort, a stray curse will hit the wall behind Fred. The wall will collapse on top of him, killing him. Every time I look at Fabian, I see Fred...lying there on the ground. I couldn't do anything to save him and it just about kills me every time I think about it. You are not to tell Fabian and you sure as _**hell**_ are not to tell Molly; is that understood? If there's one death I want to keep from happening, it's his. He didn't deserve to die and I want to make sure he doesn't the second time around.”

Gideon decided, right then and there, that Harry would have his complete and total support. He and Fabian hadn't planned on becoming that involved with the destruction of the horcruxes, but now...he couldn't let himself sit idly by when the life of his nephew depended on their success. He would talk to Fabian later about helping with the horcruxes, but Harry needed comfort now. He slid his arms around Harry from behind and let his chin rest on the younger man's shoulder, not even imagining Harry would feel the emotions that he kept hidden from everyone except for Fabian.

Harry relaxed into the embrace for a moment. He felt the comfort that Gideon intended, but he also felt attraction flare between them. He knew he shouldn't get attached to anyone in this time; he couldn't stay here, so getting romantically involved with Gideon Prewett was out of the question. His body, however, seemed to have other ideas. He had known for a couple of years that he was gay, but because of the dangers involved with the fight, he had kept himself from becoming close to anyone. He slowly pulled himself out of Gideon's arms and stood, keeping his back to the man.

“I can't.”

“Why not?”

Harry spun around to look at him. “I'm not from this time. No matter what I want or what you want, this can't happen...I can't stay here. Once I've done what I need to do, I've got to find a way back to my own time.”

Gideon closed the space between them and lifted a finger to tilt Harry's head up. “I'm not going to live to see you grow up so it's not going to matter what we do now. I don't know when it happens or how it happens, but I'm going to die, so why not enjoy ourselves now?”

“I don't know that you're going to die, now that I'm here. I can stop what's going to happen; I've got that ability now. If we can find and destroy the horcruxes, I can keep all of you from dying.” His eyes met Gideon's. “I don't want you to die any more than I wanted Fred to die. I don't know exactly what this is that I'm feeling, but I can't give in to it. Your life, Fabian's life, my parents' lives...they all depend on me. Hell, even my own life depends on me and what I do!”

Gideon pressed his lips to those of the agitated young man in front of him, sliding his arms around Harry's waist to pull him closer. After stiffening for a moment, Harry gave in to the sensations of finally being kissed by another man. He brought his hands up to frame Gideon's face and he returned the kiss, snogging the man for all he was worth. Neither of them realised that they had an audience until the sound of a slight cough pulled them apart.

Fabian stood in the doorway, watching his slightly younger twin kiss Harry passionately. Gideon had talked to him about his attraction to Harry just the night before, but he wasn't surprised that his brother had acted on it this quickly; that's just the way Gideon was. Fabian knew that Harry was worried about changing too much about the future and possibly ending his own existence, but he really thought that he and Gideon would be good for each other. He gave a small cough to alert them to his presence and then continued into the kitchen; Gideon cancelled the privacy bubble with a quick wave of his wand.

“We need to figure out who is going with you on this search. Albus said that he would go, but I don't know if he will be able to be away from Hogwarts for that long. How long did it take you to find the horcruxes in your time?”

Harry had to get his brain cells back into working order before he could answer Fabian's question. After a moment of thinking, “About 8 months total...but there were two then that don't exist now.” When he saw that Fabian was waiting for him to expand on that, he heaved a huge sigh. “One was his snake, Nagini. I don't think he has her yet in this time; I think she came later. The other one I really don't want to talk about.”

Fabian knew he was being a little cruel, but he needed to know exactly how much help he and Gideon were going to provide. “Why? Because it's you?”

The twins felt the surge of magic only a second before Harry's temper exploded. “ _ **YES!**_ Alright? Yes, I don't want to talk about it because it _**IS**_ me! You don't know what hell I went through once I figured that out! Do you know what it's like to have your soul possessed by a homicidal maniac? _**I DO!**_ It's not something I ever want to repeat...if I can keep that from happening again, kill him completely now, maybe _**no one**_ will ever have to feel what that's like!” Harry collapsed in a heap on the floor, muttering under his breath, “Can't let it happen! Have to stop it now, _**before**_ it happens!” He looked back up at the twins. “I have to stop it...it has to end before Hallowe'en night of 1981. He has to be truly dead before then. The only problem is how to destroy the horcruxes. The first one, the diary, was destroyed by basilisk venom.” Harry thought for a minute. “I need to get to Hogwarts and access the Chamber of Secrets.”

Gideon stared at him for a moment before joining him on the floor. “What's the Chamber of Secrets and what's in it that you need?”

“The Chamber was created by Salazar Slytherin himself; it was his man cave.”

“What's a 'man cave'?” Gideon looked at Fabian and shrugged; sometimes the terms Harry used were completely beyond them and they wondered if the language had changed that much in 19 years.

“His hide-away. There's a basilisk that lives in there and her venom is what will destroy the horcruxes. Fiendfyre works too, but it's too dangerous to use.”

“Bloody Hell, Harry! How are we going to kill a basilisk?”

“I need a rooster; their crow is deadly to the basilisk. Do you know anyone who has one?”

Fabian looked at Gideon and they both spoke at the same time. “Molly!”

“Molly has chickens? She doesn't keep them in my time. I wonder why she stopped?” Harry had the feeling that this wasn't quite right, but couldn't quite place his finger on why. _Maybe I'm already starting to change things_ , he thought. 

~OOooOO~

They met Albus in the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts. Fabian had sent an owl, telling him to expect them but not why. As the three men walked through the doors, Albus joined them and led them to his office, casting curious looks at the rooster in the cage Harry was carrying 

“Now, boys, tell me why you needed to come to the school in the middle of the day. I was expecting to be summoned to your house.”

Harry answered his question. “What I need is here...in the Chamber of Secrets.” He watched as Albus' eyebrows rose to the brim of his wizard's hat and his jaw dropped open.

“How,” Albus cleared his throat so that he wouldn't squeak again, “How do you know about the Chamber?”

Harry sighed and explained about the Chamber of Secrets and how he and Voldemort are the only two alive who can open it. As he was telling his tale, he became aware of Gideon's hand resting on the small of his back, giving him reassurance. Albus saw the movement of the Prewett boy's hand and realised that more was going on than he had thought. Even though Harry had told them what would happen in the near future, those things weren't written in stone; they could always be changed by circumstance...or love. 

~OOooOO~

As Harry led the way to the second-floor girl's loo he thought about what he was going to do. He was going to take the man he had begun to have feelings for and that man's twin brother down into the Chamber of Secrets to try to kill a basilisk...he had to be out of his mind! He had tried to convince them to stay with Dumbledore, but they wouldn't listen to him. Albus was going to speak with his new spy, to see if they could get their hands on Riddle's diary. Harry had no idea who the new spy was, but he knew it was not Severus Snape. Dumbledore had said that the day after Harry's arrival, this man had come to him, begging for asylum for himself and his newly pregnant wife; Snape wasn't married. He knew, from personal experience, that Dumbledore could, and would, lie with ease and no one would be the wiser; something about this new spy was preying on his mind, though, like he should know who it was.

Harry paused beside the sink with the snake engraved on it. _'Open!'_ he hissed in Parseltongue, gaining slack jaws and wide eyes from the Prewetts. Their eyes widened more as the sink opened up to reveal the passageway to the Chamber. Harry conjured a set of stairs so that they wouldn't have to slide down the pipe and they cautiously descended them. He felt a hand groping for his and grabbed it, pulling Gideon to his side as they reached the bottom. He turned to look at them.

“You don't do anything I don't tell you to do. The basilisk will kill you if you look into her eyes, so keep your eyes on the floor; look at my shoes if you have to. Once we can get the rooster to crow, she will die.” Harry led them on to the large doors shielding the Chamber and again hissed at the snakes guarding it. _'Open!'_

They crept inside the Chamber of Secrets, all of them keeping their eyes trained on the shoes of the person in front of them; Harry kept his eyes on the floor. He heard the hissing and slithering of the basilisk as she left her hiding place and slowly came toward them. He prodded the rooster, to make it crow, but it stubbornly remained silent. Gideon poked at it with his wand, but it only caused the rooster to peck irritably at the wood. The whole time, Harry was aware of the hissing coming closer to them and became worried that they weren't going to be able to make the rooster crow in time.

Fabian decided that he'd had enough waiting and really didn't want to die down in this dank hole. He raised his wand and cast a slight stinging hex at the rooster, startling it. 

~OOooOO~

Albus stared at the thin book in his hands; he didn't want to believe that such an innocent looking object could really contain a piece of Voldemort's soul. He had to trust that Harry knew what he was doing and that it was what he said it was. He looked up from the book at his newest spy. The man was horribly nervous and obviously wanted to be anywhere but there; Albus had asked him to stay, so that they all could confirm that the horcrux, if it was one, had been destroyed.

The spy sat straight in his chair when the door opened; pressing his back against the back of the chair as he saw the Prewett twins traipse into the room, followed by a young man who looked remarkably like James Potter. As the young man looked at him, he realised that his eyes were the wrong colour...they looked like Severus' Lily's eyes.

Harry sighed heavily as he recognised the man sitting in the chair. “I should have known.” He shook his head slightly. “Lucius Malfoy. Did you bring the diary?”

Lucius stiffened in the chair. “How did you know who I am?” He couldn't quite hide the haughty persona; it was still there, underlying the fear in his eyes.

Harry looked at Albus, who nodded, before he answered. “My name is Harry Potter. I will be born next year. I've been sent back from the future to make sure that Voldemort doesn't survive. By destroying his horcruxes, he will become mortal again and I can make sure he's gone.”

“Horcruxes? The man has made horcruxes?” The look of disgust on Lucius' features showed exactly how he felt about that. “Why would he do that?”

“So that he becomes immortal. He wants to rule over the world with an iron fist. His plans include killing all of the muggle-born witches and wizards he can find. I'm not really sure about the half-bloods, but since he's a half-blood himself and won't admit it, he probably wants all of us dead, too.”

Lucius' eyebrows raised toward his hairline. “He's a half-blood? Why is he always going on about blood purity then? If he's a half-blood, why does he want to kill them?”

Harry sighed and set down the rooster and a large jar of bubbling yellow liquid. Gideon scooted back from the jar slightly, not wanting to overturn it and have the venom burn a hole in the floor, or worse...his feet. “Half-bloods are almost always stronger wizards. There's too much inbreeding in the pure-blood lines. He doesn't want anyone around who could possibly defeat him. Voldemort doesn't want any more wizards like Albus or myself to be born.”

“Who are you?”

I told you, my name is Harry Potter. I was sent here to keep the future from happening the way it did. When I left my time, both of my parents were dead, along with Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, both Prewett twins and a good friend of yours.”

“Who?” Although he tried to hide it, Lucius' voice shook.

“Severus Snape.”

“No! He can't die! I won't let that happen! How do we stop him?” Severus was like a younger brother to Lucius and he would do anything to protect him, just like he was trying to protect his new family.

“Well, you're now a spy and can help; there is a spy for Voldemort on the loose. Take him out and some of my work will be done.”

“Who...tell me who it is!”

Harry leaned over and whispered the name into Lucius' ear. The man turned dead white. “B-but he's not a...”

“Yes, he is. He can't be trusted; he _**is**_ a spy for Voldemort and he has to be taken care of.”

Lucius nodded determinedly. If he could do anything, other than provide that book, then this would be it. He would get rid of the spy.

Harry turned to Albus and held out his hand. “The diary please.” Albus handed the book over to the young man and watched as he laid it on the stone floor. Harry opened the diary to the middle and, holding the jar carefully, poured a little of the basilisk venom onto the open pages. He quickly stoppered the jar and stepped back. They all watched as the book twitched and then emitted a sound very much like a scream as black, blood-like ink bubbled up out of the ruined pages.

“One down, four more to go.” Harry looked at Albus. “I need to meet with Sirius Black. Am I right in thinking that his brother Regulus has died?”

Lucius answered. “Yes...he betrayed the Dark Lord and was killed.”

“No. That's what you were told, to make you believe that Voldemort knows everything. If he's dead, his body is in a cave by the ocean. The horcrux he tried to destroy will be hidden, but I know where.” He looked at Albus again. “Can you get Sirius to come here? I need to speak with him right away.”

Albus nodded and walked to the hearth. 

~OOooOO~

Sirius Black stared at the innocent looking locket in his hand. This thing is what his brother died trying to destroy; he would make sure that it was truly destroyed...for Regulus. He turned to the young man that looked so much like James and handed him the ornate locket. “Get rid of it.”

Harry took the locket out of the back door of Number 12 Grimmauld Place and set it on the pavement. Opening the jar of venom, he poured it onto the locket and stepped back. The locket trembled and tried to move, but the venom was quicker. A cloud of acrid black smoke came from the locket, followed by a gush of bright red liquid. The scream that pierced the air was one that Sirius hoped never to hear again.

He didn't quite believe that the young man in front of him was James and Lily's son; they had told him that they wouldn't be able to have a child because of an episode with James' accidental magic right before he started at Hogwarts. However, he looked too much like James to be anyone else's son...and he had Lily's eyes. Sirius was extremely confused, but, if Albus Dumbledore said that it was so, then, it was so.

“What's next Harry?” Gideon wanted to get as many of these horcruxes destroyed as quickly as possible. Everyone would be one step closer to being completely safe, once they were.

Harry looked up at Gideon, Fabian and Sirius. “For the next one, we need to go to Little Hangleton.”

“What's there?”

“The shack that Merope Gaunt grew up in.”

Fabian's brow creased as he looked at Harry in confusion. “Who the hell is Merope Gaunt?”

“Was...she died in 1926. She was Tom Marvolo Riddle's mother.”

Sirius broke into the conversation. “Who is Tom Marvolo Riddle?”

“Voldemort.” 

~OOooOO~

It took them almost a month to get to Little Hangleton. Several attacks by Death Eaters had delayed them because Gideon and Fabian were required to fight. Harry had gone with the Order, but had stayed underneath James' invisibility cloak; Dumbledore hadn't wanted anyone to see the young man and wonder who he was. He had spent most of his time casting shields over the Order members so that they all stayed alive.

Harry turned the ring over in his hands, noting the symbol of the Deathly Hallows embedded in the stone. He turned to Albus and showed him the ring. “Once I destroy this, you should live past July of 1997. This ring is part of what killed you in my time.”

He set the ring on the ground outside of the shack and poured venom on it. Like the locket, a cloud of black smoke rose before it burst apart, spraying the tree behind it with blood. Once again, the scream that they had heard when Harry destroyed the locket rose into the air to be carried away by the breeze.

“That's three.” Harry looked at Albus. “I need into the Lestrange vaults in Gringotts. Helga Hufflepuff's cup is in there.”

Albus shook his head. “That will be easier said than done, Harry. The goblins aren't about to allow anyone in who doesn't belong there.”

“Well then, I need to convince them that I belong in that vault.” 

~OOooOO~

Griphook looked at the young man before him, sneering slightly. “And why should I believe you? Most likely you're lying.”

“Do you have a way of finding out the truth? If you do, use it on me.” Harry stared the small goblin directly in the eyes.

Griphook blinked; no one had ever asked him to essentially torture them before. He needed Ragnok for this; this request was beyond his training. “Wait here...I will be right back.”

“Harry, you do know what you've asked him to do, right?” Gideon gripped Harry's hand tightly.

Harry nodded. “I know what the test consists of, but I'm up for it. After what I've been through, a little torture by the goblins will be nothing.”

Griphook and another goblin entered the room and sealed the door shut. Harry stood, separating his hand from Gideon's. After silencing the room as well, the second goblin turned to Harry and made a gesture. Pain began pouring throughout Harry's body as the goblin ruthlessly went through his mind. Once he found what he needed, the pain stopped and Harry collapsed to the floor. The goblin version of Legilimency was more direct than the wizarding version; the goblins didn't like to waste time by being nice.

“Do not touch him yet,” the goblin warned Gideon as he stood to help Harry. “This one is an admirable foe...I feel much pity for anyone who gets in his way.” He snapped his fingers and another goblin appeared. “Go to the Lestrange vault and get that damned cup that keeps moving around. I want it out of here today.” The third goblin left and reappeared just as Harry was dragging himself off of the floor. “This is the cup you wanted. Now, do with it what you will. We don't want to see you again until you've gone back to your time.”

Harry nodded and produced a phial of venom. He opened it and poured the venom into the cup, watching as the cup shook and filled with blood. The goblins covered their ears when the cup shrieked right before melting into nothing. The two goblins stared at the black spot on the floor in awe.

“Mr. Potter, you have done what no one else has had the guts to do; Lord Voldemort won't take kindly to someone crossing him as you have. The Goblin Nation wishes you luck in your endeavours.” Ragnok looked at the young wizard and bowed deeply, followed by Griphook. Harry returned the bow stiffly.

“Director, I thank you for your assistance with this matter and hope that we can keep it between the four of us. I don't need Voldemort to find out about this and make another horcrux. Again, thank you and may your gold multiply.” Harry smiled at the shocked expressions on the two goblins' faces. “I may be a wizard, but that doesn't mean that I haven't learned how to observe your etiquette as well as my own.”

Harry and Gideon walked out into the lobby of the bank and sat on a bench against the wall. “We need to stay at the Leaky Cauldron for the night. I don't think I'm up to apparating back to your place yet. Once we get a room, go back to your house and get Fabian.” Gideon helped Harry back to his feet and guided him up the street to the Leaky Cauldron; once he had Harry lying in the bed in their room, he left to get Fabian. 

~OOooOO~

Fabian looked at the young man on the bed and then back up at his brother. “He _**allowed**_ the goblins to look in his mind? What the hell was he thinking?”

“Fabian, he knew what he was doing...he had to get them to agree to give him the cup. I've never seen anything like that; he didn't even make a sound.”

“Watch yourself, Gideon; you're getting too close to him. What's going to happen when he has to go back to his own time? Where is that going to leave you?”

Gideon sighed and looked at Harry. “I don't know, Fabian, but I can't help it. You know Mum always told us that we wouldn't be able to help who we fell in love with. This just proves that she was right.”

“I just don't want you to be hurt when he leaves. You're my brother and I care about you.” Fabian threw an arm around Gideon's shoulders and hugged him slightly.

“Thanks...and I care about you, too. I just...” He broke off when Harry began to move fitfully on the bed; he seemed to be in the grip of a nightmare. Gideon slid into the bed and wrapped his arms around the younger wizard, trying to give him comfort. Harry broke out of his hold and sat straight up in the bed, breathing hard and looking around him in panic. Both Gideon and Fabian could feel the intense crackle of magic all around them and they realised just how powerful Harry was, if he was able to keep all that hidden.

“Fabian, where's Gideon? Where is he?” Harry couldn't control the panic in his voice and didn't even notice that Gideon's arms had wrapped themselves around him again, urging him to lie back on the bed.

“I'm right here, Harry. I've got you...nothing's going to happen.”

His words finally penetrated the fog covering Harry's mind and he turned and threw his arms around Gideon. “You were dead...I saw it! You were dead and there was nothing I could do about it!”

“It was a nightmare, Harry. It wasn't real; I'm right here next to you and Fabian's here, too.”

“It was too real...like Voldemort's in my mind again.”

Fabian sat on Harry's other side and put an arm around his shoulders. “Harry, it was a nightmare. In this time, He Who Must Not Be Named doesn't have a connection to you. You destroyed that horcrux in your time...it doesn't exist yet because _**you**_ don't exist yet.”

They felt Harry's breathing begin to slow and the crackle of magic that surrounded them dissipated. Harry took a deep breath and slowly released it. He knew they were right; he couldn't have the connection with Voldemort because he hadn't been born yet in this time.

“I'm sorry, it was just so...so real! Usually when something was that real, it was a vision from Voldemort. But you're right, I haven't been born yet, so that link between me and him isn't there.”

Gideon tightened his hold on Harry as Fabian stood. “It's alright, Harry. Do you think you can go back to sleep?”

Harry shook his head. “No, it's not going to happen right now. I need the three of us to swear that we won't tell anyone that the cup has been destroyed. I don't want to make a mistake and do this too quickly. I'm fairly certain that Voldemort has felt something each time a horcrux was destroyed, but I don't know what he felt. I'm going to have to speak with either Lucius or Severus to see if either one of them was with Voldemort when I destroyed one; that will let me know if he felt something and what it was.”

“I don't understand; why would we need to swear an oath? Neither one of us is going to say anything.” Fabian thought that, maybe, Harry didn't trust them to keep their mouths shut.

“It's more for me than you. If the three of us are tied into the oath, you'll keep me from saying anything to Dumbledore or the others. I want _**everyone**_ to think that we haven't gotten past the goblins yet.”

Fabian nodded; it made sense, in a way. Harry didn't want anyone to find out that they only had one more horcrux to find. “How long are we going to wait before taking care of the last one?”

“The diadem will wait until it's time to get rid of Voldemort. I want to destroy that one right before I take him out. This will also give us a little time to relax. He's not done anything recently and I want to make sure that we're all ready for when the time comes.”

The twins nodded, agreeing with him. Gideon also wanted to take the time to get closer to Harry. If he was going to disappear after he had gotten rid of He Who Must Not Be Named, Gideon wanted to spend all the time he could with Harry. 

~OOooOO~

Harry sat on the sofa in shock. Everyone was at the Potter's house in Godric's Hollow for a Christmas luncheon; James and Lily stood in front of the hearth and looked around at all of their friends. They had just announced that Lily was pregnant. Harry stared at his parents...he was now one step closer to becoming a reality.

“When did you find out?” Sirius was bouncing up and down slightly in his seat, unable to keep still for very long. Remus, whom Harry had been introduced to a week ago, just stared at his friends with a bemused grin on his face. They both knew that Lily and James had given up hope of having a child, so this was definitely welcome news.

Gideon wrapped an arm around Harry's waist. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I just can't believe I was here for this. It's not every day that you get to be present at the announcement of your impending birth.”

James seemed to finally realise that his son was already sitting in the room and looked at him. He and Lily walked over and stood in front of him. “Are you alright? You're looking a little odd.”

Harry smiled up at them. “I'm fine...just finding a little humour in the situation. I never expected to be present at the announcement of my existence.” Harry looked around at all that were gathered, noticing who was _**not**_ there. “Where's Peter?” Harry hadn't met the rat animagus in this time, but he had been shown pictures of him.

James shrugged his shoulders. “Who knows; he goes off from time to time. I think he goes to see his mother, but he never tells us exactly where he goes. He was invited to this, but he turned it down.”

At that moment, the floo flared bright green, indicating that a large amount of floo powder had been thrown into the corresponding hearth. A man in grey Auror's robes stepped out and headed to Albus' side. He bent and whispered into the older wizard's ear before straightening and looking at James.

“James. I've got some bad news.”

James' eyes widened slightly at seeing his co-worker, but he walked over to the man quickly. “What is it, Paul? What's happened?”

The Auror drew a deep breath and slowly released it. “I have the unfortunate task of informing you that Peter Pettigrew's body was found this morning, just outside of London. He was found by a group of muggle children who contacted their police. Fortunately, one of the policemen was a squib and recognised the tattoo on Pettigrew's arm.” He handed James a photograph.

Before James looked at the photograph, he stared hard at the other Auror. “Paul, he didn't have any tattoos.”

“Yes, James, he did. Look at the picture.” The Auror nodded at the room and left via the floo.

James looked at the photograph in his hand and went dead white. There, on Peter's arm, was the tattoo of a skull and a snake...the Dark Mark. He handed the picture to Sirius before wrapping his arms around Lily. “He was a Death Eater, Lils! Peter was a Death Eater!” He buried his face in her hair and sobbed. “Why? Why would he choose to do something like that? _**How**_ could he choose that?”

Harry felt a moment of pity for his father as he watched him cry. Pettigrew had been one of the Marauders and a friend of all three men; they didn't want to believe that he could be a Death Eater. The moment of pity was gone as he realised that, since Pettigrew was now gone, no one could give away his parents' location, should this go that far. Harry wasn't planning on letting it go that far, but in times of war, you never knew what might happen. The other two Marauders stood and joined James and Lily, hugging them as if they weren't going to let go.

Remus raised his head and looked at Harry. “You knew, didn't you? You knew that Peter was a Death Eater.” Lily, James and Sirius raised their heads to watch Harry's reaction.

“Yes, I knew. He was the reason for James and Lily's deaths. If I'm here to change things, I wasn't about to let the man responsible for making me an orphan walk free.”

Sirius walked over to him and stared him in the eyes. “Did you kill him?”

“No. I've been with either Gideon or Fabian the entire time that I've been here. I've never been alone.”

James looked back and forth between Sirius and Harry. “Sirius, if Peter was a Death Eater, it's best that he's gone. I don't know why he would have chosen to become one, but the fact remains that he did. If Harry knew, why wouldn't he take the chance to get rid of someone who was obviously a spy?”

Sirius sighed and shook his head. “I don't know why I'm angry; you've just saved the lives of my best friends. I guess I had just hoped that it wasn't true, that Peter wouldn't have done something like that.”

“I've also saved _**you**_ from twelve years in Azkaban and the rest of your life on the run.”

Sirius' eyes widened. “Twelve years? What the _**hell**_ did I do?”

Harry chuckled slightly. “Actually, you did nothing. Pettigrew killed twelve muggles and faked his own death, framing you for it.”

Remus spoke up again. “If you didn't kill him, who did?” The entire room looked at Harry expectantly.

“That isn't my information to give.” He looked at Albus and raised an eyebrow. James saw the move and thought it was distinctly Slytherin looking.

“Unfortunately, I cannot give out the names of my spies; that would be counterproductive. Suffice it to say that the spies I have are very well hidden.”

Everyone nodded and began to talk amongst themselves. Harry walked over to Albus and pulled him aside. “You might want to consider telling someone not connected with the Order who your spies are. Swear them to secrecy, so that they can't tell anyone unless something happens to you.”

“Can you give me names of people who survive, so that I may choose one of them?”

“Arthur and Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin, Amelia Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt to name a few. Those are five people I trust. I'm not saying that you must trust one of them, but all five of them will live through this first war and three of them through the second.”

“Why can I not just trust you?”

“I already know who two of your spies are; I don't want to know the rest.”

“Who is the second one? You saw my most recent one, but who is the other that you know of?”

“Severus Snape.” Albus' eyes lit with humour and he smiled.

“You astound me; how did you know?”

“You forget who I am and when I am from. I found out about him after he died in my time. Lily and James don't know about him, so I'm assuming that I'm the only one, other than yourself, who _**does**_ know.” Albus nodded and began to look thoughtful.

“I will take your recommendations under consideration; thank you for your assistance.” 

~OOooOO~

“And you swear that you will take this knowledge with you to the grave should you pass before I do?”

“I swear.”

“Fine then, make your oath.”

After the person swore their oath, Albus looked at them and smiled. “Thank you for agreeing to this. You are one of the few that both Harry and I trust; I know I won't have to worry about those names getting to Voldemort through you.”

Molly Weasley smiled, happy to be able to do something to help the cause. 

~OOooOO~

Fabian looked out of the kitchen into the living room. Gideon and Harry sat on the sofa, close enough to touch, but not quite touching. He knew that Harry wouldn't be able to stay with Gideon, but he hoped they could make each other happy in the time that they had together. He looked at the clock and made up his mind.

“Guys? I'm going to the Burrow; I told Molly and Arthur that I would watch the boys for them, so that they could go out for their anniversary. Do you need anything before I leave?”

Harry shook his head in the negative while Gideon stared at his twin. They didn't quite have the knack for unspoken communication that Fred and George seemed to have, even though they were just barely a year and a half old, but each sometimes knew what the other was thinking...this was one of those times. Fabian was giving his approval for Gideon and Harry to be together.

Harry knew that something was going on above his head, but he didn't want to think about it. He wouldn't be too happy if Fabian was silently warning Gideon away from him. Harry had made the conscious decision to give in to the feelings that he and Gideon shared and was actually looking forward to giving his virginity to this man. He glanced at Fabian and would swear that he saw him wink at Gideon, but he couldn't be sure. Fabian smiled and apparated away, leaving Harry and Gideon alone. 

~OOooOO~

Gideon looked at Harry, hoping that Harry felt the same way he did. He placed a finger under Harry's chin and tilted his head up so that their lips could meet. Just before their lips touched, Gideon whispered, “Tell me to stop.”

“No,” Harry whispered in return and moved the rest of the way to join his lips with Gideon's. The kiss was almost desperate and was anything but gentle; they both had waited for months for this and neither one wanted to let the moment slip away.

As the kiss continued, Gideon ran his hands up and down Harry's back and then ran them up under his shirt, feeling Harry's muscles tense and then relax under his touch. Harry broke the kiss and, leaning back, stripped off his shirt and began to work on the buttons to Gideon's. Once that was taken care of, Gideon pressed Harry back into the sofa and stretched out on top of him, his hips settling on top of Harry's and grinding slightly. Both men groaned and renewed their attacks on each other's lips.

Gideon knew where this was going to end up, so he pulled himself away from Harry, stood and held out his hand. Harry placed his hand in Gideon's without a second thought and followed him into the bedroom. He knew this was going to end badly for both of them...Harry couldn't stay once Voldemort's death had been achieved. He would have to go back to his own time and leave Gideon alone here.

Gideon tried not to think about Harry leaving. He knew it would happen...and much sooner than either of them wished. He concentrated on the here and now, determined to make this, and any other times they could be together, something to remember. 

~OOooOO~

Fabian quietly opened Gideon's bedroom door and looked in; his eyes fell on the bed and he smiled. He wondered how long they had waited before giving in and attacking each other. He knew they were good for each other and, then, there were Gideon's feelings; he was positive that Harry returned those feelings. He only hoped that neither one of them would be too hurt when it came time for Harry to leave.

As the two men on the bed stirred, he silently closed the door. As it quietly clicked shut, he thought about something. He really hoped one or both of them had thought to use contraceptive spells. 

~OOooOO~

Harry no longer slept on the sofa in the living room. Whether they went in together or separately, he now shared Gideon's bed. He had fallen hard for the older wizard and knew that he was going to hate leaving him when the time came. He knew he couldn't stay here, even though this was the only place he wanted to be. He levered himself up on his elbow and looked down at Gideon's sleeping face, trying to memorise every line and angle on it. This was one person he didn't ever want to forget; he knew he never would.

Harry heard a knock at the front door and Gideon sat bolt upright in the bed. “What's that?”

“Just the door...stay here, I'll see if Fabian answered it.” Harry slipped on a pair of denims and left the room.

Albus and James looked up when Harry entered the kitchen; both of them blushed slightly when they realised that Harry wore only a pair of denims but no shirt. Fabian snickered and turned to the younger man. “You might want to throw on a shirt, Harry. Otherwise Albus and James are going to think that Gideon's beating you at night.”

Harry looked down and saw that his chest was liberally marked with scratches and love bites. He flushed and quickly left the room, returning a moment later with a shirt and Gideon. “What's happened?”

James turned to look at his son, blushing again as he realised that Gideon also had love bites on his neck and the visible part of his chest. He didn't want to think about the baby that Lily was carrying being old enough to sleep with anyone. He cleared his throat. “We've gotten word that Voldemort has made plans to attack Hogsmeade this weekend. One of the spies brought information to Albus as to what day and the approximate time.”

“When?”

“Saturday evening, right around the dinner hour. The pubs in Hogsmeade do a booming business on Saturdays, due to the older students being allowed to go into town. He knows this and is going to try to use it to his advantage. We need to strike now; take him out now; make sure it's over.” Albus wasn't going to let this rest. It was just now the beginning of April and he wanted to make sure this war was over as quickly as possible.

Harry's breath caught in his throat...this meant he would be leaving, going back to his own time. He had, with Albus' help, figured out what spell Hermione had used. He knew that, once his task had been completed, he would automatically be sent back to 1998. Harry felt Gideon's hand latch on to his and grip tightly; neither one wanted for this to be over!

“Excuse us.” Harry turned and pulled Gideon into the next room, casting a privacy bubble as he walked. He turned to the man he loved and looked him square in the eyes. “We knew this was going to end, but I don't want it to. I don't want it to be over; I want to stay with you forever.”

Gideon blinked back tears. “You're right, we both knew it was going to end. You have to do this, though. You _**have**_ to; you can't let it happen the way it did the first time.”

Harry drew a shaky breath. “I know I have to...I just don't want to go back when it's done. I know that the spell is going to pull me back right away, but I wish there was a way to stop it from happening.”

Gideon pulled Harry into his arms and guided him to sit on the sofa. “Love, we can't stop it. You came here for a purpose. Once that purpose has been taken care of, you'll go back; that's what Albus told you, right?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, once I defeat Voldemort, I'll go back to my time...there's nothing I can do to change it. I just wish...”

“I do too, Love; I do too.” 

~OOooOO~

Fabian had a plan...he wasn't the best at them, but he felt that this one might work. They had gone that morning, Friday morning, to the Room of Requirements and found Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. This was the fifth and final horcrux, the one that would allow He Who Must Not Be Named to become completely human again. Harry held on to this horcrux; he was going to destroy it in front of the monster, right before he destroyed him. Harry refused to use the word 'kill' as it seemed too much like a Death Eater way of talking.

Gideon had told him about his conversation with Harry and the plan was borne. He walked up behind his twin and cast a privacy bubble around them. “Gideon, listen to me before you interrupt, alright?” Gideon nodded, keeping his back to his brother. “Harry came here with a purpose, right?” Gideon nodded again. “What would happen if we went to his time...with a purpose?” Gideon spun around to stare at his minutes older twin.

“What do you mean?”

“If you grabbed Harry, just as the spell started pulling him back to his own time, and I already had a hold of you, what would happen?”

“We'd...” Gideon's face lit up. “We'd be pulled back with him. What are our purposes for going with him?”

“Your purpose would be to stay with the man you love and mine would be to stay with my brother. If your purpose never ends, then neither will mine. We'll stay with Harry, in his time, for the rest of our lives. I asked Albus if that's the way the spell worked and he confirmed it. He said that once the purpose of the spell has ended, the caster, or person who the spell was cast on, would be drawn back into their own time to live out the rest of their life; if the purpose for going back in time was never met, they would stay there forever. If your purpose, to stay near Harry, never ends and my purpose, to stay near you, never ends, then _**we**_ stay _**there**_ forever.”

Gideon hugged his brother tightly. “Do you think it would really work?”

“From what Albus said, it should. We're meeting them tomorrow evening; Harry's going to destroy the last horcrux then, right in front of him. Once You-Know-Who is dead, you grab Harry, if you don't already have him by then. Then we...”

The door burst open and Albus and Lucius ran into the house. “Harry...you've forgotten one! You've forgotten one of the horcruxes!”

Harry walked out of the bathroom shaking his head. “No I haven't. I've destroyed all of them except for the diadem.”

Lucius had been trying to catch his breath, but he finally spoke. “The cup, you didn't get the cup!”

Harry smiled slyly and looked at Gideon and Fabian. “Actually, I destroyed that one before Christmas. I wanted to keep that one from everyone, just in case Voldemort got word of what I was doing.”

Lucius gaped at the younger man, perturbed that he had gotten out of breath for no reason. “You mean to tell me that I ran, looking less than dignified, for nothing?”

“No, it wasn't for nothing, your fear was real...I just didn't want anyone to know. Like I said, just in case Voldemort heard of or knew about the destruction of his horcruxes. I survived the second war with him at full strength; did you honestly think I would forget something like that?”

“Harry, my boy, I didn't mean for you to think that I doubted you, but you never mentioned it; we thought you hadn't yet been able to get past the goblins. Now, what of the diadem?”

“I have that and I'm ready to go. I have a secret weapon that no one knows about...and before you ask, I'm not sharing yet.” He walked over and put an arm around Gideon's waist. “I think I deserve a little time to say my goodbyes. We will meet you tomorrow at the school. Make sure that the wards surrounding Hogwarts are at full strength.”

Albus nodded and drew Lucius out of the house, motioning to Fabian as he went. Fabian glanced at his brother and nodded; Gideon nodded back, understanding his brother's meaning, 'Keep it to yourself'. He turned to Harry and slid his arms around Harry's neck.

“What do you say we head for the bedroom. I really don't want to be in here when Fabian comes back in.” Harry nodded and pulled Gideon into the bedroom, locking and silencing the room once they were inside. 

~OOooOO~

The Order of the Phoenix watched as the Death Eaters apparated into Hogsmeade one by one. Lily had been forced to stay in the school with Poppy Pomfrey, so that neither she nor the baby she carried would be harmed. Harry took one last look at everyone that had gathered there...he wouldn't know until he returned to his own time whether or not any of them would survive this attack. His attention became centred on the ring of Death Eaters as Voldemort apparated into the middle of the ring.

“Ah, the Order of the Flaming Chicken! So, you've all come to die at one time...it makes my job just that much more enjoyable.” He looked around and noticed that Hogsmeade appeared to be empty. “Why are there no people about? Where is everyone?” He couldn't keep the confusion out of his voice.

“They've gone somewhere safe, Tom.” The voice seemed to come out of nowhere and the Death Eaters all looked around, trying to find someone to belong to the voice.

“Who dares call me by that name! Show yourself!”

Harry cancelled the disillusionment spell on himself and Gideon and Fabian and looked Voldemort in the eyes. “You wanted something, Tom?” Harry pulled the phial of basilisk venom out of his shirt pocket and placed the diadem on the ground. He watched as Voldemort's eyes widened when he realised what Harry had.

“Where did you get that? Give it to me!”

“Nope, I don't think so, Tom. I've worked too hard to get rid of the rest of the horcruxes to just give you this one and run away.” Harry poured the entire phial of venom on the diadem and stepped back as the beautiful head-piece shook and then shattered, spraying blood all over the ground. The scream from this horcrux was by far the loudest.

Voldemort smirked at Harry. “That's one...now you just have to find the others.”

Harry ticked them off on his fingers as he listed them. “The diary, the ring, the locket, the cup and the diadem...have I missed any?”

Voldemort drew his wand and pointed it at Harry. Gideon grabbed onto Harry's waist and Fabian grabbed Gideon's. “I wouldn't do that if I were you. Your wand and my wand are sisters. They carry the same core...a feather from the same phoenix.”

“That doesn't matter, once I kill you, your wand will be mine! AVADA KEDAVRA!”

“EXPELLIARMUS!” Once again, Harry got to watch as the two spells met in the middle. Harry's spell began edging closer to Voldemort and, with one final push of his magic, Harry sent Voldemort's spell hurtling back at him. The spell hit the middle of the man's chest; time seemed to stand still. Voldemort's body slowly crumpled to the ground and all of the loyal Death Eaters gripped their left arms in agony and began dropping like flies.

Albus cast a containment field around the circle of Death Eaters and Voldemort's body. Harry spun in Gideon's arms and gave him one last kiss.

“Goodbye, my love.”

“Not if I have anything to say about it.” Gideon's grip tightened just as Harry began to shimmer. Both Gideon and Fabian began to shimmer as well and, with a slight pop...all three were gone.

Albus looked up from the Death Eaters and smiled. 

~OOooOO~

There was a rather large crowd gathered at the Burrow; they were waiting for three very special people to arrive. Hermione looked around her in confusion...why were they all there? “What's going on?”

Albus Dumbledore stepped up to the young witch and placed a calming hand on her shoulder. “Miss Granger, do you remember sending Harry Potter back in time?”

“Yes, but...I don't remember why I did it.”

Albus smiled. “That's as it should be. Now there is no reason for you to have sent him back. He accomplished the task that you originally sent him back to do.”

Hermione looked around her at her family and Harry's family. David and Jean Granger were there, to celebrate their daughter's engagement to Ronald Weasley; all of the Weasleys were there, every last one of them; Remus Lupin and his wife Nymphadora Tonks were standing off to one side, talking with Sirius Black and his wife, Amelia, nee Bones. James and Lily Potter stood with Albus Dumbledore and Poppy Pomfrey, presumably waiting for the three people they had talked about.

Just then, a large area of the living room floor began to shimmer. Three men popped into existence where before there had been nothing. One of them was her best friend, Harry Potter; the other two were unknown to her. Lily and James ran over with Poppy, to check on the three unconscious men; Molly Weasley squealed and ran to join them.

Poppy ran scans over all three, pronouncing them all fine and healthy, and one of them was pregnant! Since all three were jumbled together in a mass of arms and legs, she couldn't tell which one was pregnant, but she said that he was about two months along. James, Lily and Molly all looked at each other and smiled. They had known that Harry and Gideon would be together when they arrived, but the announcement of a baby in the near future was definitely welcome to them all.

Fabian groaned and put a hand to his head; now he knew why Harry had looked the way he did when he had been sent back. Time travel was horrible! He looked up; the first face he saw was Molly's. She knelt down and gently pulled him into her arms, rocking him back and forth; her brothers were back! They were alive! Gideon started to move next, followed very shortly by Harry, both of them moaning in pain. Lily and James sat on the floor next to their son and hugged him tightly. Harry looked up and then frantically looked around for Gideon, reaching out with a hand when he saw him. Gideon grasped Harry's hand and pulled him into his arms, kissing him gently.

“Now, now, Mr. Prewett, none of that until Poppy has looked all three of you over a little more closely than she already has.” Albus motioned the medi-witch over and she began to scan them one by one. She finished and then had Harry and Gideon stand and follow her into the kitchen of the Burrow. Everyone wondered what was going on when the sound of a shout came out of the other room.

“Pregnant? You've got to be joking, right?” They all recognised Harry's voice, but that still didn't tell them which of the young men was carrying. They all heard a loud thud and then Harry's voice yelled again. “Gideon? Gods, please wake up, Love!”

“Rennervate!” Poppy's voice carried through the doorway. “Now, Mr. Prewett, you need to be careful; no more of that, you'll injure yourself and that baby.”

They all had their answer now and James was secretly relieved. Not that he would have been ashamed if his son had been the carrier, but he had been positive that Harry had been the more dominant of the two. He looked over at Sirius and Remus and noticed money changing hands. Apparently, Sirius had bet that his godson would be the submissive in the pair.

The two men walked out of the kitchen, arms around each other, and stood in front of the gathering. “Well, I'm assuming that there's another reason for you to be standing here like this. I'd hate to think that you've been waiting for nineteen years for us to show up again.” Harry looked around and was surprised to see Ron and Hermione walk over to him.

“Now I know why you weren't here this morning, like you said you'd be. You've been playing around in the past. Mum said that there was a wonderful man who had come back from the future to take care of some things, but she never said it was you!”

“She may not have realised it was me. I'm not really sure that people believed me when I said that I was from the future.”

Albus spoke up, interrupting Hermione before she could really get started questioning Harry. “Mr. Potter, what do you remember about why you were sent back to the past?”

“Not much, really. I remember that things were different and that they weren't very nice. For some reason, I think I remember that a lot of people had died, but I don't remember why.” He looked at Gideon. “Do you?”

Both Gideon and Fabian nodded but didn't say anything. They, along with several others, would always keep quiet about what Harry had saved them all from. Since the original time line had been altered, Harry would slowly forget that he had ever been in a war. Gideon turned to his love and lifted his fringe; Albus, James and Lily all knew what he was looking for. The lightening bolt scar was gone...it had never been there, not in this time.

Gideon threw his arms around Harry and whispered in his ear, “Don't worry about it, Love. Just remember that you saved me; that's all that matters.”

Harry nodded and placed his hand on Gideon's flat belly. “This is what matters. Our baby and us...that's what matters.”

Albus made sure that the history books all read that a young man, of unknown origins, had single-handedly defeated Lord Voldemort, ushering in an unprecedented epoch of peace and prosperity for the wizarding world.


End file.
